


The Hunt

by 365daysoffeels



Series: Young God [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M, Knight Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-10-20 23:58:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10673421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/365daysoffeels/pseuds/365daysoffeels
Summary: After the annihilation of the Starkiller base, the Knights of Ren are sent out to take down every coward, that left the First Order.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> A little short story about the reader and Kylo Ren, think of it as a late Easter present ;)

"Oh, you got to be fu-" "Language." D'arial interrupted you sing-songing the one word. Not being in a position to actually glare at the woman, you glared at the resistance fighter, who you were currently eying through your sniper. Fidgeting slightly on the cold hard rocks you got ready to give D'arial a piece of your mind when another voice piped up. "Don't even think about. Both of you stop now and concentrate on this mission." Rolling your eyes at the eldest of the knights, you quickly turned back to look at the traitor below.  
  
After the destruction of the starkiller base more followed the first traitor, FN-2187 - now referred to as Finn - and left the First Order to side with the resistance. With the resistance rising to take the Starkiller base down and succeeding, they had shown their strength and some thought them strong enough to take down the whole First Order. To say that Snoke and Hux had been livid was an understatement. You had been on the ship to the new Base with Hux and Kylo - who had been unconscious the whole rides due to his injuries and exhaustion - and you had seen how close Hux had been to just simply strangling the force user, which had left you alert the whole time, ready to remove Hux at any given time.  
  
Upon arrival Snoke had made his anger very clear, removing Kylo as the master of the knights, claiming it was to finish his training - although you had always figured that it was a form of punishment and Kylo would later confirm your thoughts. With Kylo removed as your leader, the only one left to give your orders was the general. None of you knights had been happy about this but you all knew better than to actually speak up about it and therefore followed his orders, but didn't stop complaining about the ginger behind his back.   
  
One of Snoke's and Hux's biggest concern then seemed to be the traitors and their knowledge about the First Order and their bases, which resulted in you and the other knights being sent out to hunt them down. Currently you were laying on a cliff on a planet, you didn't care about,  watching a group of five - three resistance fighters and 2 traitors - getting themselves ready to return to their Base.  You had the strict order not to follow them to their Base but take them out before. Hux had claimed that you couldn't take down a resistance base, which had at the time resulted in glares and behind his back insults and angry words thrown at the general.   
  
Aiming once again for one of the traitors, you called your breath. "Ready when you are." You informed the two knights that were currently with you: D'arial and Raynar. Rine was with you as well, but due to her tendency to end her assassinations in a massacre, the three of you had thought it best to leave the copper haired girl to herself on board of your transporter with a bag of sweets to keep her occupied. "Let's make this quick." Raynar's voice sounded through the coms, before he counted down from three and the sound of shot laser beams filled the air, followed by two groans from the traitors which now laid dead on the cold stone.  
  
"See you back at the ship in five." D'ariel chirped, before you pushed yourself off the stones, swinging the rifle over your shoulder. Looking back at the people below one last time, you saw the three resistance fighters rushing towards the corpses. You turned and headed back to the others. Once you entered the ship, Rine nearly bounced into you, bombarding you with questions about the mission. As much as you loved the young girl, her appetite for killing and the enjoyment she got out of it would always concern you and you had a feeling that at one point in the future it would backfire. 

You gave the girl a short summary before you pushed past her to put away your weapon and then informed the base about the dead traitors, two more names to strike off the list. You had just sent the message when the other two knights entered the ship. While D'ariel was taken by Rine, so she would inform her about her about the details, Raynar excused himself to change out of his wet clothes. Glancing at the two parties, you turned to look out of the viewport, while the planet grew smaller and smaller in the distance. 


	2. The Encounter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Probably last update before I'm going back to my usual schedule!

As the four of you returned to the base, Hux was already waiting for you. His usual displeased look on his face and you had to stop yourself from rolling your eyes, of course the ginger would find something to criticise. While Raynar and D'arial approached the ginger to inform him personally about the mission, you and Rine pushed past him with the aim to inform Ren as well as the other knights about your return. Just when you were about to reach the door, Hux's voice filled the hangar: "Ren is busy at the moment and is not to be disturbed." His eyes had focused on you. "Understood?" His eyes were still trained on you, waiting for verbal confirmation coming from you. You muttered a 'yes, general' before you left the hangar. You were becoming more and more annoyed with the general's behaviour. He was known for pushing people and situations to get the end result he desired, but you were just waiting for the moment that someone would snap the ginger's neck because of pushing them or the situation too far. Not that you would ever say any of this out loud, but you had a feeling that that moment would arrive eventually.

 

Leaving Rine with the other knights, you  took too mindlessly roaming the halls. At least you hoped that that was what it looked like. Scanning various corridor and rooms you were looking for the commander. You had not seen Ren since he had been rushed to the infirmary, after the destruction of starkiller base. Hux had been the one to inform you that he was no longer in command of you and that in fact the general was. You jaw still hurt from how much you had been grinding your teeth, trying not to lash out at the ginger. You had been aware that Snoke would not be pleased about the events that took place on Starkiller, but you didn’t think that anything more than a scolding would take place. What annoyed you even more about the situation was, even though it had been Kylo’s **and** Hux’s mistake, it seemed like only Kylo was punished. In situations like these you realised just how little you could actually do, it made you realise that you were only there to follow orders and kill. Usually you didn’t mind, because Ren gave the orders, but now it was Hux and you couldn’t help but be suspicious of the ginger and his motives.

 

Your search however did not go well, the rooms were either filled with officers or stormtroopers, but not Ren. Groaning, you turned on your heel, making your way back to your quarters, when you saw a trooper in a familiar armour. Rushing to catch up with the chrome stormtrooper, you fell into step with Phasma. “Captain” The female jumped slightly at the sound of your voice, before her head snapped into your direction. Before the captain could even comment, you cut her off: “Have you by any chance seen the commander?” You tried to sound as nonchalant as possible, hoping your voice wouldn’t give away that you weren’t actually supposed to look for the force user. “He’s in the training area one floor down.” Phasma informed you, before she tilted her head to the side slightly. “Why do I have the feeling I shouldn’t have told you that?” You tried to look as innocent as possible, as you simply shrugged your shoulders and slowly walked backwards down the corridor. Just when you reached the corner and turned around you could hear Phasma mumbling to herself, something that sounded like ‘I’m going to regret this’.

 

Rushing down the stairs - you didn’t want to take the lift and accidentally run into the general - a smile was forming on your face, looking forward to see Kylo again. You slowed your step when you reached the training area, a too familiar voice ringing through the door. “Another two month?!” Kylo sounded agitated and ready to chop a console in half. Stopping at the corner, you turned to listen to the conversation further. “That’s what the Supreme Leader said.” Hux answered and growl from Ren followed. “This is ridiculous!” Ren seethed, a frown forming on your face, when you realised that most likely the Knights would not be reunited with Ren for another two month. “Orders are orders, Ren. Get over it.” The general spit, before you could hear footsteps. Looking up and down the corridor, you realised that there was no place for you to hid. Looking at the ceiling you spotted one of the openings to the ventilation system, groaning to yourself, you push yourself up and out of sight.

 

Peeking through the slots you saw the ginger pass and with him two stormtroopers. Rolling your eyes at Hux's dramatics, you waited until the sound of footsteps ceased before you let yourself back down onto the floor. Turning around once more to make sure Hux and the troopers were gone, you made your way to the door. Pressing your ear against it, you listened, making sure that Ren was the only one inside. Pushing the door open, you found the knights sitting on the floor mediating. The wound on his face and left a scar, but didn't make the man any less handsome. Scolding yourself - after all you shouldn't have such thoughts about your master - you approached him and sat down in front of him.

 

He opened one of his eyes, which settled on you, before it closed again. "You shouldn't be here." His voice was quiet and a little hoarse. "I know, still none of us have seen you in weeks. I'm sure some of the others forgot what you actually look like." You teased earning a huffed chuckle from the man opposite you. "Seriously, though. I was getting worried. They didn't tell us anything except that Hux was now in charge of us." Kylo opened his eyes, a pained look on his face.  "You were in quite a bad shape when we arrived here, Kylo. You had me worried and they didn't tell us anything. Just sent us from mission to mission and I finally had enough." You confessed, crossing your arms over your chest. "I'm fine." Ren grumbled,  closing his eyes once more. You just chuckled at his reply, causing a frown to appear on his face. "The moment I will get a truly emotional and comforting reply from you, I will know something is seriosuly wrong." You chuckled once more before pushing yourself to your feet, before you turned to the door. "It was nice to see you." Turning back to face him at the sound of his voice, you gave him a smile and  a nod, before you left.

 

A smile had taken over your face, as you walked down the corridor in relief. Your master was fine, the person you had devoted your life to and had worried about for weeks on end now, was fine and just as annoyed about being separated as you were. It gave you sense of calm to know that things in the end weren't as messed up as you had first thought them to be. Sure, Snoke was still a miserable bastard,  but you had a feeling that that was something that wouldn't change any time soon. However as long as you were reunited with Ren as your leader you didn't mind.


	3. The Unexpected

“Good Morning.” Arian greeted you with a grin, before he fell into step next to you. “I heard about a knight defying orders to see Ren, any idea who that was?” The strawberry blond had a teasing smirk on his face, when you turned your head to face him. “No, not really.” You have him a rather unimpressed look, which caused to knight to chuckle, before he leaned a bit closer. “Don’t worry, your secret is safe with me.” He winked, before the two of you came to a stop in front of Hux’s office. The ginger had called the two of you for another mission. You had grinded your teeth, when Notaka had relied the message. You were done with listening to that general and you were close to marching up to Snoke and give him a piece of your mind. “The only way you know about this is if you talked to the man himself.” You eyed the knight, who seemed to freeze at your words. “Don’t worry, Arian, your secret is safe with me.” You winked, before the door in front of you opened and Hux ordered you to enter.

 

The ginger sat behind his desk, tapping away on his datapad, hardly raising his head enough to look at the two of you. “We found another traitor.” He hummed, continuously tapping on his datapad. “Kill him and return, you have 48 hours.” The two of you nodded, before you turned around to leave. As soon as the door closed behind you, you let out a groan, causing Arian to chuckle. “Come on, we only got 48 hours and who knows where he is sending us.” Taking your wrist, the strawberry blond pulled you into the direction of the hangar.

 

When you had reached the hangar, there was already a ship waiting for you, along with Zac. Zac was the newest addition to the knights and had only joined a few weeks before Starkiller base was destroyed. At the time he had been away with Arian of the base's destruction, who was in charge of Zac’s training, the two had been called to the new base only a few hours after you had arrived. In fact Snoke had called all knights to the new base, making sure that the most important people within the First Order had the best protection. At least that had been the reason Hux had given you for called them all back, it had left you quite confused when shortly after he started sending you out in groups of two to four to hunt down the runaways. For the last mission he had send you, D’arial, Raynar and Rine on, he had not even waited for Notaka, Naiad and Tharja to return which had only left Fen, Arian and Zac at the base and while Arian was one of the best knights, the other two were not good enough in combat to fight a whole army of resistance fighters. Fen’s main strength was medical and mechanical stuff, while Zac was simply not trained enough yet.

 

Zac’s inexperience left you a bit uneasy. This was supposed to be a quick in and out mission, you were concerned that the knight would not know what to do, although you trusted Arian enough to make the call to leave him behind at the base should he not believe the knight to be ready. But apparently he did, because now you were sat on a ship with Arian and Zac in the cockpit, while you took to readying your vibro-blades. The sound of footsteps made you look up, Arian was standing in front of you clipping his lightsaber to his belt. “We are landing in 5, are you ready?” You nodded, before you pushed yourself up to stand. “Where are we?” You had tried to look through the viewport, but you had not recognised the planet. “Eufornis Major. Former ally of Galactic Empire, now allay of the First Order. We were tipped off by the Emperor’s people about our traitor.” You nodded once again, taking in the information. “We are landing a bit away from the palace. He would recognise the ship if we land at the palace. The servants left one of the backdoors open for us, this way he will definitely not see us coming.”

 

The mission was supposed to be easy and quick in and out mission, but things did not go according to plan and all you could feel was pain, as Zac carried you back to the ship. The backdoor had been open, as promised, but what no one had mentioned was the maid that the traitor had been in love with. He had returned to Eufornis because of her and she had tipped him off about the three of you coming. He had heard stories about the knights and he knew that there was no escaping the knights of Ren. So he decided if he could not outrun you, he would take you down with him.

 

Neither you or Zac had spotted the man and just as Arian was about to point out his presence, the traitor had fired a blaster, hitting you right in your thigh, which was enough distraction for him to set off the bombs. All you had been able to see was bright white and red lights, before utter darkness took over. You had woken up a bit later to Arian stumbling his way towards the ship, while Zac was carrying you, but even he did not seem all too stable on his feet. The condition the three of you were in got clearer once you were inside the ship. Zac’s once ebony shoulder length hair was singed off to his chin, a huge burn covering his shoulder and a cut along his jaw from the debris. You had a hole in your leg from the blaster and light burns on your arms and torso and the inhaled smoke made your chest hurt. Meanwhile Arian seemed to be the worst one off. Most of his tattooed skin was an angry red and covered in various degrees of burns, his ankle seemed to be crushed from the debris and his shoulder was dislocated - his arm had been stuck under a large piece of stone and he had not been patient enough to wait for Zac remove it - cuts and scrapes covered his face and the rest of his body.

 

Neither of you moved for a good while, trying to process what had happened and how to move without agitating your injuries. Zac was the one to finally making his way to the cockpit to set the course back to the base, while you and Arian remained where you were. You cringe slightly at a loud popping noise, looking up you noticed Zac had twisted Arian’s shoulder back into its socket, before immobilising the whole arm. With a glare he ordered the knight to not move around, before he gave the base notice of your injuries and your arrival. 


	4. The Start

Kylo was furious, while the stormtrooper in front of him was shaking like a leaf. One look from Phasma was all it took for the trooper to take off as quickly as his legs could carry him. Meanwhile Phasma eyed the force-user carefully, waiting for him to snap and start taking the ship apart. Phasma had been confused, when Hux had sent her to inform Ren about the outcome of your mission. Ren had never before been told about any of the missions, never while they ended in the way Hux wanted them to, but now that a mission had gone wrong - and terribly so - she was sent down to inform Ren. Phasma thought it to be a punishment from the Supreme Leader, to let Ren know about his knights failure and their injuries, but not actually allowing him see them. A thought had crossed her mind, that made Phasma hope she was wrong and that that, was not what had truly happened. While she had been on her way to see Ren, Phasma had considered the possibility that Snoke had send you, Arian and Zac to Eufornis, knowing about what was to happen, not caring whether all three of you would make it out alive or not and that potentially it was some sort of sick punishment of Ren.

 

Phasma had been present during some of the meeting Ren had had with Snoke after their arrival on the base. The first few times she had been present, because Kylo himself had not been physically capable of walking or standing at the time - due to the injuries he had sustained during his fight with the traitor and the girl - and yet the Supreme Leader had still ordered him to come and stand before him. Phasma could clearly remember, how you had argued with her, that Kylo was in no way well enough for any of it, but she had had no other choice. In the end Hux had ordered you to leave on a mission with some of the other knights, finally giving Phasma the chance to do Snoke’s bidding. Not that she had really wanted to, she had agreed with you completely - at least in her head - but she knew better than to go against Snoke. During those meetings however, she had regretted not openly siding with you. It was like watching a parent scolding their child only in a much meaner and belittling way. Ren was told off for things troopers did wrong and even things that Hux had messed up. Phasma quickly realised that the problem Snoke had with Kylo was not the destruction of Starkiller base or the lost fight against the other force-user. No, Snoke seemed to have grown to hate and despise the person he had trained for so long and Phasma could only wonder why.

 

Being too absorbed in her thoughts, Phasma had not realised that Ren had disappeared. Shaking her head to rid herself of the thoughts occupying her mind, Phasma looked around the room. There were several fist like imprints in the metal walls and the desk to the side was turned over. Sighing to herself, she wondered how she could have missed the knight's tantrum. Taking one deep breath she turned towards the door, finding him would not be a difficult task.

 

* * *

 

 

Arian did not remember when he had passed out. He clearly remembered arriving back at the base. Nurses and droids waiting for the three of you and of course Hux. The ginger had glared at you the whole time, as if you had been responsible for the way the mission had ended. Arian had glared right back at the general, hoping that his attention would be drawn away from you. He seemed to succeed as Hux took to staring down Arian, before he was approached by Phasma. After that things got a bit blurry, so that must have been when he did pass out.

 

Looking around the white room, Arian tried to sit up, but quickly realised that his ankle was held in place by the machine that was currently molding his bones back together. Huffing slightly he settled back down, running a hand through his strawberry blond her in agitation. “They say you should be out of here by tomorrow evening.” Jumping slightly, Arian looked to his left and saw Kylo sitting in the corner of the room. How could he miss the man completely dressed in black in this bright white room? “Blame it on the painkillers.” Ren let out a huffed chuckle, before he approached the bed. “You are not allowed to see us, what if daddy finds you here?” Arian noticed Kylo flinching slightly and cursed himself. He was one of the very few - one of two to be precise - who knew how much the man had truly been affected by killing his own father.

 

“I don’t care about Snoke.” Kylo’s words caught Arian off guard and his green eyes snapped up to look at his master. “In fact I have something to discuss with you.” Arian raised his eyebrow in question, waiting for the knight to continue. “Something you can’t talk to anyone else about.” Those brown orbs stared him down, while Arian nodded. “I’m going to annihilate Snoke.”


	5. The Fight

Noise had always had an effect on you. Loud noises left you restless and uneasy, the sound of banging doors made you flinch and silence made you suspicious. Waking up to the sound of repeated beeping, immediately had you on edge. Opening your eyes, you squinted waiting for them to get used to the brightness in the room. You were still in the infirmary, hooked up to various medical equipment. The pain in your chest had lessened, while the throbbing in your thigh was completely gone. Thanking the painkiller, you looked around the room. You were on your own, but you could hear people running around the corridor just behind the door. Sitting up properly, you took to examining the condition you were in. The burns on your arms and torso were mostly healed, the bigger ones wrapped in gauze. The hole the blaster had left in your thigh was wrapped as well. You had thought about unpicking it but decided it wouldn’t be fair on the nurse who had wrapped it in the first place. Instead you crawled to the end of your bed and grabbed the datapad attached. Looking over your notes, you found out that your wounds had not been as bad as you had first thought and that you had most likely passed out due to a combination of pain, stress and shock. There was one note however that caught your eye ‘to be released the next day’.

 

You had patiently remained at the infirmary for one more night, seeing no point in angrily stomping out of there - unlike other people. You were however glad once you left the medical ward and started to make your way towards the knights’ quarters. Unfourntely you didn’t make it very far, before you nearly run into the very familiar ginger general. Trying to hold in a groan, you tried to continue your way down the corridor, but the general stopped you mid step. “Good to see you’re well again.” You looked at him suspiciously, not whole believing the man to actually be concerned with your wellbeing. “Come.” A command, not an offer or a question. Grinding your teeth you followed Hux, as he made his way to a meeting room. Pushing the door open, you followed the general inside and came face to face with Arian, Notaka, Zac, Rine and Ren.

 

With great effort you tried to control you facial features. Relief and happiness had flooded your system as soon as you had set eyes on Kylo. You had not seen him since the mission had gone south and even then you had only seen him, because you had been sneaking around. This was the first - official - time you saw him since he had run out of the infirmary after the Starkiller base accident. Greeting the other knights with a nod, you took to standing behind Ren, next to Notaka, who throw you a cheeky grin - which quickly fell, once the knight turned to face Hux. You quickly realised that this was a new mission briefing and you could feel your blood starting to boil. Hux was sending Arian and Ren off to god-knows-where, while Arian was hardly able to sit straight. Once Hux was done briefing the two of them - you had noticed Ren’s displeasure of being given orders by Hux - he dismissed them and the knights left the room, Ren giving your hand a comforting squeeze before he was gone.

 

Once the two of them were gone he turned to the rest of you, his eyes settling on you and Zac for a moment as if he was taking in your conditions. You did your best to stare at the ginger, who was about to send two people - who actually from a medically point of view were not cleared to go on missions - out on a mission that was classed as more dangerous than the one they had just returned from. “Now I know the last mission did not go according to plan, due to one knight’s misstep.” Your brows immediately furrowed when the ginger started and you hoped that he was better not referring to you being shot in the thigh. “But this mission should truly be a in and out mission, with slightly more dangerous terrain. So as long as none of you get shot, there is nothing to worry about.” As soon as the words had left his mouth your face fell. You had seen Zac flinch from the coner of your eye, while Notaka was now watching you with slight concern. The force-sensitive knight could feel the rage rising in your body and he could hear every scenario of you killing the ginger that was currently shooting through your head.

 

“Is there a problem, knight?” Hux had directed his attention directly at you, while you continued to glare at the man in front of you. “I don’t know, you tell me.” You hissed, seeing the troopers present tense along with the other knights. Crossing your arms over your chest, you opened your mouth to continue: “Are you expecting there to be some kind of trouble, because if you ask me you are looking for it. You are sending knights on missions, while they are not fully recovered! Arian was hardly able to stand, he was limbing for fuck’s sake! And here you are sending him off to a mission he is most likely not going to return from! But you don’t give a fuck because all you care about it being a good boy for the Supreme Leader!” You could see the rage growing on Hux’s face, the man getting ready to give you back what you had just handed out. “None of you would be in this position if your master had done what he was told to do.” The general seethed, taking a step towards you. “All of this is his fucking doing. If he could just stop throwing tantrums like a child and actually follow orders you, Zac and Arian would be still in recovery. But oh no, he had to go against his orders and that’s why all three of you are being send out. And you better make sure to arrive back in once piece, princess, because I don’t want to deal with another destroyed control room on this base!”

 

“I think that’s enough, Hux.” The ginger’s glare turned to the side and fixed on Ren, who had just reentered the room along with Arian. “Enough?! Your underlings think too highly of themselves! Snoke is right! It is time for them to realise their true position!” Hux was absolutely livid and it was as if their roles were reversed. It was usually Ren who was quick to lose his temper, while the ginger was known to remain calm, cold and calculating. Ren gave Arian a look and the strawberry blond approached the general, pulling him to one side of the room, while Kylo approached you as soon as he saw your mouth opening. “Don’t.” He growled, pulling you further away from Hux. You gave him a confused look, before you crossed your arms once more. “This is not your battle to fight. Let me deal with Hux and Snoke, understood?” His brown orbs focused on yours, his eyes pleading with you to nod or give any other confirmation that you did understand. Instead you remained still not wanting to give in. “Listen to me.” His hands clasped around your face, forcing you to look at him. “Back off. Your loyalty is appreciated but I’m going to deal with this and I can only do that knowing that you stay safe and don’t get involved, okay?” His intense gaze finally caused your head to nod and you could feel the relief washing over his body as he relaxed slightly.


	6. NOT A NEW CHAPTER JUST A PERSONAL UPDATE

Hi guys

I'm really sorry this is not a new chapter but I want to explain to you why there has been a lack of new chapters and why there will possibly be a lack for the next few weeks.

 

At the beginning of May I finished uni and started a placement. Now at first the placement seemed amazing and I loved the work. I still love the work itself but I began to realise that the environment was and is not the greatest. Only a few weeks after starting the placement I got chest pains. Now at first I decided to just wait a bit to see if it would pass or not. It didn't. In fact it rather seemed to get worse over time especially when I was trying to fall asleep (too much time to think) and when I was at work. It finally got to a point where I had myself freaked out so much that I decided to go to a doctor. They took my blood pressure and all that jazz, checked my lungs and so on and nothing. My heart and lungs are working just as they should and instead the pain was caused by anxiety and stress from work or rather me dreading to go there.

 

I have to say I'm very relieved to know that I am physically fine and that alone has almost made the pain disappear! This pain however has also affected me quiet a lot in other ways. I felt rather halfhearted lately and didn't want to do much, partially also because I was too scared to do these things. One of them being writing. I know myself that all this anxiety is ridiculous and makes like no sense, but I can't help feeling it anyway.

 

Good news though, I will be leaving this placement very soon I am already looking for a new one and hopefully I will be back to normal very soon! I don't know when the next chapters will be up, but I promise I will not abandon this story and at the latest there will be a new chapter up at the end of August!

 

I hope you understand and I am sorry for this break but I feel like it is for the best, not only for me but the stories as well! No one wants an half-assed excuse of a chapter, right?

 

All the best and much love!!

Xx M


	7. The Confrontation

Ren’s words were still swarming around your head. ‘Don’t get involved’, ‘let me handle it’. You came to a stop, trying to figure out whether this was going to be bad idea or not. In all honesty it probably was, but you were done arguing with Hux. All that ginger slug did was to annoy you and Ren. You had returned from the mission save and sound, apart from a few scratches and bruises here and there. Arian on the other hand was worse off than he had been before leaving, even Kylo had been covered in more scratches and bruises than usually. You could still feel your blood boiling from when you saw Kylo help Arian off the ship. The strawberry blond was not even able to properly stand anymore, resulting in him leaning on Kylo’s side while the two made their way through the hangar. You had seen Hux flinch at Arian’s condition and it had only infuriated you more. You had a feeling that there had been something going on between the two of them and it infuriated you only more that Hux put Arian’s life in danger because some old prick ordered him to, no matter Hux’s and Arian’s relationship - whatever that was.

 

Taking a deep breath you continued down the corridor, your eyes fixated on your destination. “You sure about this?” Jumping slightly, you twisted around to face Notaka and Naiad. The two knights were casually leaning against the wall in an adjoining corridor. It had been Notaka who had addressed you, the force sensitive knight being more than aware of what you intended to do. Meanwhile Naiad stood next to him, throwing the pearly blond a rather confused look, while he continued sharpening his vibro-axe. “More than anything.” You grunted, turning back around to continue on your way. “I know you are angry, but think this through! There is no way, that you will come out on top of this!” Notaka argued, making you once more stop in your tracks. Naiad meanwhile observed the corridors, ensuring that this conversation stayed between the three of you. “But he can’t keep going like this! If he is sending Arian on one more mission, he is going to die!” You hissed at the two males, neither of them disagreeing with your statement. “You can’t confront the supreme leader about this.” Naiad chimed in, his tone serious, while he stared you down. “Watch me.” You growled, before leaving the two knights behind.

 

To say that Snoke’s room was eerie was an understatement. The only light came from his hologram, giving the dark room a blue glow. He did not look pleased to see you in front of him, but you didn’t care. You were done with this man’s antics and it was time that someone put him in his place. “What do you want?” His voice echoed in the room, sending a shiver down your spin, while you tried to not look affected at all. “I can feel the rage coming off you, so spit it out.” You glared at the humanoid, who had not even given you the chance to answer his question, before he already told you off. His patronising attitude, making you even more livid. “You need to stop.” You finally growled, while the supreme leader simply scoffed. “And who are you to tell me what to do?” Snoke kept looking down at you with nothing but disgust. “If you keep going you will end up killing all the knights of Ren!” You raised your voice slightly, the anger slowly taking over. “Maybe then the master of the knights will learn his lesson!” Snoke roared, making you stare at the humanoid with wide eyes.

 

So this was really what it was all about? Punishing Kylo? For something he had had no control over? Because he was drawn to the light? Or because he lost that fight against the girl? The sarcastic chuckle of the supreme leader brought you back from your thoughts. “You care about him more than you should.” His voice was dripping with disgust, while he looked at you contemplating something. You glared at the humanoid, not giving him the satisfaction of answering. “Maybe you are right.” You could not hide the confusion and surprise on your face, when the words left his mouth. “Maybe it is time to end his punishment.” You did not trust Snoke, not in the slightest, so his words immediately putting you on edge. “Maybe it is time for his final punishment.”

 

* * *

 

“Fuck’s sake, idiot.” Notaka growled under his breath, before he turned around and started jogging down the corridor. Naiad remained, watching your figure enter the room. It had been a plan the two males had come up with before they left to confront you. Naiad was to remain and interfere if needed, while Notaka was to get Ren as quickly as possible. Notaka had heard your thoughts after you had joined them in the hangar to welcome back Ren and Arian, it had left the knight on edge, resulting in him confiding in Naiad who instantly agreed to help. Now the white haired male was running down the corridors to find his master.

 

Knowing you, he had a feeling that it wouldn’t take long for you to say or think something that would send Snoke over the edge and Notaka had the bad feeling that this meeting would not end in your favour. Relief washed over the young knight, when he finally found Ren. He had been meditating in one of the training rooms, one eye now open and glaring at Notaka, who was trying to catch his breath. Once the situation was explained, Kylo looked a lot paler and angrier to the point that made Notaka wonder, if he had ever seen Ren this angry. Picking up his saber, Ren took off down the corridor, Notaka close behind him.

 

Soon they reached Naiad, who looked at them both with concern. “It has been much too quiet the whole time. No raised voices nothing.” He informed the two knights and the three shared a look of dread, worry and anger. Kylo pushed away from the two and made his way to the door. Once it opened Kylo was greeted with the familiar dark room, which usually made him feel more on edge and nauseous than anything else. His heart was beating quicker than it probably has ever beaten before, until his eyes found your figure and it felt like his heart came to standstill. He could hear Notaka’s gasp and Naiad talking in his coms - something about ordering Tharja to come with his medic pack - but his whole body felt like it made out of lead like he couldn’t move.

 

In the place where usually Snoke’s hologram appeared, the only illuminated spot in the whole room, laid you figure. Unmoving and so pale, Ren was almost sure that you were dead, but he could feel that you were still alive. He only hesitated for a second longer, before he crossed the distance between you and feel down on his knees next to you. You were pale, your breathing shallow to nearly non existent, your body was covered in cuts and your blaster wound had been ripped open, causing a puddle of blood to form around you. Kylo growled at your state, Snoke certainly had done a number on you and the knight was absolutely livid. Livid enough to plan his revenge. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was quite hard for me to write cause I’m not good at confronting people and try to avoid it as much as I can, so I was struggling with the reader-Snoke moment but I think it worked right?
> 
> I would also like to thank you for all the messages you send me! They really cheered me up! I’ve finished the placement yesterday and I will start a new one on Tuesday and I’m quite nervous but I think it will be a lot better! I don’t want to promise that this is the start of regular updates, but I felt like writing so here we go!


	8. The Aftermath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the final chapter of this miniseries! I really enjoyed writing it and I am not yet ready to leave the Young God universe behind. So! I have three ideas and I might write them all at one point but for now pick one!  
> And let's be real there will most likely be another miniseries after the new Star Wars comes out ;)

The panic Kylo had felt when he had seen your body on the ground, had yet to leave him. Leaning against the wall in your room in the infirmary, he had kept watch over you the whole time and he was certain that he wouldn’t move until you were conscious again. The medics had done their work, restitched your blaster wound and disinfected the cuts that covered your body. Now two days after the incident you were still unconscious and the bruises, that had been only a slight shade of red two days ago now were a dark purple, a stark contrast against your skin around your neck and various other parts on your body. Groaning to himself, Kylo buried his face in his hands, taking a deep breath to try and collect himself, but none of that helped his building rage.

 

“Snoke wants to see you.” Tharja eyed his master cautiously, half expecting to be send back to the Supreme Leader and tell him to fuck off, but he was surprised and relieved when Kylo simply nodded, pushing himself off the wall. “Stay with her.” Kylo’s voice was quieter than he had expected and he was grateful when Tharja gave a nod and did not comment on it. Glancing one last time at your unmoving figure, the master of the knights or Ren turned to leave the room, a sense of unease filling him at the prospect of seeing not only the person who his superior but also the one had done this to you. Clenching his fists, the knight pushed his way down the corridors, keen to get this meeting over with as soon as possible. He expected the humanoid to scold him again, to make all these patronising comments about how he needs to keep his knights in order and he already just wanted to turn back around and sit in your room waiting for you to wake up. But he knew that if he would not attend this meeting, the supreme leader would only be more annoyed with him and would probably find another sick way to punish him.

 

Once he approached the room, he found Hux waiting for him in front of it. He nodded at the ginger, who returned the nod, before falling into step with Kylo as the two entered Snoke’s room. The dark room was already illuminated with the hologram of the humanoid, but Kylo had trouble focusing on anything but the spot where he had found you just a few days ago. His eyes didn’t move from the spot, until Snoke’s voice echoed around the room. “A committee from Moorja will be arriving in the next few days.” Kylo’s eyes moved to the humanoid, taking in Snoke’s facial feature. He almost seemed bored as if Moorja and it’s residents weren’t worth his time. Kylo could feel his fingernails digging into the skin of his palms, while he tried to control himself, how much he wanted to just kill Snoke here and there. “It is of uttermost importance that we reach a treaty with them. I want them under surveillance the whole time, send one of your knights, Ren.” Kylo gave a stiff nod, while Snoke signalled them with a lazy hand movement that their conversation was over. Grinding his teeth, Kylo turned around to leave the room, once the door closed behind them, his posture relaxed slightly and he turned to make his way back to the infirmary.

 

“I know, you are in charge of the knights again, but I was wondering if I could borrow a pair for one last mission.” Kylo glanced to his side, eyeing Hux, who kept his gaze straight forward. “Who and for what?” Kylo grunted, flexing his hands, who had become slightly stiff from being clenched for such a long time. “Naiad and Raynar? There are a few more deserters that need taken care of.” Kylo glared at the general, when the two reached the medical ward. “Send some troopers.” Kylo stared down the ginger, who gave a quick displeased nod, before Kylo disappeared into your room. Tharja was still present, he had sat down in the chair next to your bed and was chatting away with a very much awake you. A sense of relief washed over the knight and before either of you could notice him, he turned around and made his way back to the corridor. “General.” Hux turned on his heels, his fists clenched in agitation with Kylo’s previous behaviour. “What.” He glared at Ren, while he crossed his arms over his chest. “Brief Raynar and Naiad on your mission, but make sure they come back in one piece. I don’t want to lose two of my best knights because of some cowards.” Hux seemed to be taken back by Kylo’s words, before he gave a stunned nod and turned around to continue on his way.

 

After giving Hux his permission, Kylo had returned to your room and send Tharja away, but not before telling the knight to return with Notaka and Arian, a few hours later. He had spend the time the two of you had to yourself by checking that you were indeed feeling better, scolding you for confronting Snoke and also briefing you on your new mission: babysitting the officials that were to arrive from Moorja in a couple of days. You had made it quite clear how you felt about playing babysitter, but you also knew that there was nothing you could say that would change his mind. After your confrontation with Snoke, Kylo wanted to keep you close to make sure you wouldn’t be injured again and also punish you slightly for your stupidity to take on the humanoid by yourself. After hours of conversation and the occasional moments of silence, you had fallen asleep, while Kylo continued to sit in the chair next to the bed.

 

Kylo was ripped from his thoughts by a knock on the door. A familiar strawberry blond stood in the door, with a cocky grin on his face, when he looked between Kylo and you. Rolling his eyes, Ren signalled Arian and the other two to enter the room and close the door. “What can we do for you, master?” Arian teased, as he sat down in the other chair a sigh of relief leaving his lips. Although the knight was back to his good mood, his body had not yet enteriley healed itself, so Arian was still limping around the base. “It is time to set the plan into motion.” Arian seemed surprised by Kylo’s words, but gave an understanding and agreeing nod, while Notaka and Tharja seemed rather confused by the whole situation. After a quick explanation from Ren, the two however nodded and agreed. It was indeed time to take Snoke down and with the Moorjian officials coming, this would be the perfect opportunity.

 

“I need you to be healed and at your best.” Kylo had focused on Arian, who fidgeted slightly in his chair. “I want you to leave this base, take Zac. Tell Hux it is a training mission for Zac and go to one of planets in the Outerrim. Let him meditate while you rest. I need you to convince Hux, when the time comes.” Arian nodded, taking this as his cue to leave and the knight limped his way out of the room. Turning to the two other knights, Kylo stood up and moved a bit closer to them. “Most communication with Snoke has taken place over the hologram. I know Hux has met him in person, but right now we cannot trust Hux with any information about this plan. I need you two to scout a few planets to find out where he is. Once you have found him, you need to return as quickly as possible. We won’t have much time to take him down once we made our first move.” Notaka and Tharja nodded, turning around to leave, when Kylo grabbed Notaka’s arm. “Don’t get too close, he will be able to feel you. If you can feel him, you are too close.” With one final understanding nod, the two knights left your room, leaving Kylo to sit down in the chair once more.

 

A sense of dread but also excitement filled him at the prospect of finally being able to cut the strings, Snoke used to control him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So first off: thank you all for reading this story! I hope you enjoyed it and I hope you check out my other stories!   
> But now to my ideas, the first one would be a Hux/Arian story, basically the whole Young God series (including The Hunt) from their point of view.  
> The second would be a kind of sequel to Young God, but not with Kylo/Reader as the main characters, but Notaka, who was sent to assassinate someone, but someone beats him to it and he befriends them and takes them back to the palace and they fall in love. In that story Kylo/Reader would make a cameo but Notaka would be the main focus.  
> My third idea would be centred around Naiad or Tharja (can't decide) and it would be their point of view of The Hunt and Young God with them falling in love with a First Order medic.
> 
> So take your pick and I will start writing soon!


End file.
